Mi primera Navidad a su lado
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Podía ser la primera, pero de ahora en adelante todas las navidades serán especiales si las paso a su lado.


Skip beat no me pertenece. Publicado anteriormente en el grupo de face Skip beat fandom latino.

 **Mi primera Navidad a su lado**

Mogami Kyoko había estado dando vueltas durante todo el día. Debido al gran éxito obtenido el año pasado en la fiesta de agradecimiento de María-chan, el presidente de LME, Lory Takarada había armado junto a su nieta una nueva fiesta de Navidad, una que a Kyoko le había parecido bastante exagerada, pero ella bien sabía que tan extravagante era su jefe, así que no le sorprendía realmente.

El problema para ella, al igual que para sus compañeras de la sección Love me, era que su jefe les había pedido de favor que lo ayudaran en todo lo que pudieran en la preparación de la fiesta, pero vestidas de Santa Claus. Las obligó a llevar una blusa y falda roja, con encajes esponjosos y blancos en las orillas, al igual que una capa del mismo color, más unas medias blancas y unas botas negras. Y adornando su cabeza un típico gorro navideño. Aunque debían admitir que pudo haber sido mucho peor, tomando en cuenta las últimas misiones que les habían asignado y las cuales les habían ocasionado muchos problemas, aunque de igual manera muchos aprendizajes.

Después de una ardua semana de mucho trabajo, al fin había llegado el 24 de diciembre y ajustaban los últimos detalles para que nada saliera mal.

Para buena suerte de las tres, cuando su trabajo hubo concluido, su jefe permitió que se fueran a sus casas a cambiarse.

Kyoko llegó bastante cansada al Darumaya, pero igualmente muy emocionada. No sabía exactamente lo que podría suceder esa noche, pero sabía que sería algo nuevo y diferente. Sonrió al imaginárselo.

Después de ataviarse con una linda blusa de temporada y una falda circular, más unas botas, se dirigió de regreso a la mansión Takarada, no sin antes ponerse el nuevo suéter que se había comprado, era uno rosa estilo capa, con orejitas de conejo incluidas. Aceptaba que era algo demasiado lindo, incluso tal vez un poco exagerado para su edad, pero eso no era importante.

Llegó puntualmente, encontrándose con sus compañeras y amigas de la sección. Y como era de esperarse, aún tenían una labor que desempeñar. Recibir a todos los invitados la fiesta.

Uno por uno fueron llegando, hasta que por fin se encontraron todos presentes. No exageraban diciendo que había más de cien personas en esa enorme mansión. María-chan era la más entusiasmada de esa fiesta, tanto que nunca se separó de Kyoko, la llevaba de aquí a allá, haciendo mil y una actividades con diversos invitados.

Poco después de la medianoche, justo después del brindis, llegó al fin la persona a la que Kyoko más esperaba.

—Feliz cumpleaños Mogami-san—le felicitó con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

—Muchas gracias, Tsuruga-san—le respondió agradecida.

Yashiro y Kanae sonrieron al verlos. Solo ellos sabían lo que ocultaban, aunque era muy difícil guardar tal secreto.

Tal y como el año pasado, Lory no perdió oportunidad de celebrar igualmente el cumpleaños de la miembro número uno de la sección Love me. María-chan le tenía preparado un enorme pastel de cumpleaños, al igual que dos grandes regalos como recompensa del año pasado. Todos los presentes le cantaron alegremente. Ella no podía estar más que agradecida.

Pero lo que ella más esperaba, llegó poco después, cuando al fin la atención de los invitados se concentró en algo que no fuera la cumpleañera. Por suerte, María-chan era una muy buena anfitriona que sabía cómo entretener a tanta gente, digna nieta del presidente extravagante.

Gracias a Yashiro y Kanae, logró estar a solas en un balcón con aquella persona. Aunque estaba tan nerviosa por ese encuentro que sentía que sus piernas le temblaban de lo que al parecer él se percató.

— ¿No tienes frío? —le preguntó con una linda sonrisa.

—No, estoy bien, pero gracias.

Kyoko tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, aunque no sabía si era por el clima o por la presencia de aquel hombre. Aquel hombre que era su novio desde hacía apenas una semana, el cual tenía planeado pedírselo para su cumpleaños, pero fueron tantas sus ansias por tenerla a su lado como algo más que su kouhai que no pudo esperar a que ese día llegara. Lamentablemente, no habían podido verse a partir de ese día, ya que él había tenido que salir de viaje por una grabación. Apenas acababa de llegar a la ciudad, por ello había llegado tarde, pero por ningún motivo iba a perderse estar junto a ella en su cumpleaños.

—¿Cómo te fue en la grabación?

—Muy bien, aunque hubiera preferido acabar antes para poder verte.

—Te repito que debiste ir a casa a descansar.

—¿Y perderme de tu fiesta de cumpleaños? Nunca. Además, no hemos hablado mucho después de ese día.

—Hemos hablado mucho por teléfono—le dijo avergonzada.

—Lo sé, pero quería verte.

Esas sonrisas que ahora podía identificar que eran solo para ella siempre la ponían nerviosa.

—Yo también quería verte.

—¿Me extrañabas? ¿Tanto como yo a ti? —le preguntó esperanzado, aunque sabía la respuesta.

—¿Tú que crees? —fue su respuesta.

Ambos agradecían que la barrera sempai-kouhai hubiera desaparecido. Ahora podían hablar más cómodamente, aunque la timidez aún seguía presente. Después de todo, solo llevaban siendo novios una semana y ni siquiera se habían visto hasta ese momento.

—¿Sigue en pie nuestra cita de mañana o mejor dicho de hoy?

—Claro. ¿A las 6 entonces?

—Sí, paso por ti a las 6.

Esa era su primera cita juntos. Ya habían tenido algunas otras salidas en el pasado, pero ninguna había sido una cita como tal. Y por el simple hecho de poder ser llamada así, a Kyoko se le llenaba el estómago de mariposas.

—Kyoko—llamó él suavemente después de un par de segundos.

—Dime, Kuon.

—Feliz Navidad—y tomando ligeramente su cabello, colocó en él una horquilla con un adorno en forma de hada.

—Gracias—le dijo Kyoko aún más sonrojada—y, como te dije, te tengo preparada una sorpresa para nuestra cita.

—No sabes cuanto deseo que ya llegue la hora.

Acercándose más a ella, comenzó a acortar la distancia de sus rostros con intención de besarla. Ella nerviosa, se percató de sus intenciones y cerró los ojos, pero antes de que sus labios pudieran unirse unas gotas frías llegaban a sus rostros.

Ella abrió los ojos y él miró hacia el cielo.

—Esta será una blanca Navidad—mencionó él al ver caer los copos de nieve.

Kyoko nerviosa y muy avergonzada por lo que casi pasó, subió hacia su cabeza el gorro con orejas de conejo que su capa traía, en un intento de ocultarse un poco de su acompañante.

Kuon sonrió al verla escondida y totalmente sonrojada. Se veía realmente adorable, por lo que tomó aquel lindo gorro y la besó sin más preámbulos.

Era cierto que ya la había besado antes siendo Corn mientras estaban en Guam, pero ése, su primer beso como novios, era diferente, especialmente al ya no haber ningún secreto entre ellos y aunque ella amaba realmente el beso de Corn, recibir un beso del auténtico Kuon era aún más satisfactorio.

La chica tuvo incluso que sostenerse de la bufanda que él traía al sentir sus piernas temblorosas por la emoción. Pocos segundos después, se separaron.

—Feliz cumpleaños—le susurró Kuon aún cerca de su rostro.

Kyoko no pudo mirarlo a los ojos por su gran nerviosismo, así que simplemente ocultó su rostro en el pecho de su novio.

Kuon sonrió lleno de dicha y felicidad y la abrazó suavemente, manteniéndola junto a él.

Lamentablemente un pequeño golpe en la puerta de cristal de aquel lindo balcón, los obligó a separarse.

—Perdón por la interrupción—les dijo Yashiro—pero, el Presidente busca a Kyoko-chan.

—Gracias Yashiro-san—dijo el actor y su representante se retiró para volver a dejarlos solos.

Kuon al fin había logrado ver la cara sonrojada de su novia, después de compartir aquel lindo beso.

—Tendrás que ocultar tu sonrojo si no deseas que el jefe te vuelva a descubrir.

La chica lo miró ahora horrorizada al recordar cómo la había descubierto anteriormente el presidente en aquel abrazo compartido de los hermanos Heel. Se dio unas leves palmadas en sus mejillas y respiró profundamente.

—Listo—señaló. Era una actriz, así que debía poner a prueba sus habilidades en situaciones como esas.

Sin querer separarse se encaminaron nuevamente al salón donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta. Ya en ella, Kyoko miraba disimuladamente a su novio. Esa sería la primera Navidad que pasaría a su lado teniendo ese tipo de relación. Mucho habían pasado para llegar a este punto, pero no podía estar más alegre por ello. La persona que amaba, le correspondía, estaba completamente segura de ese hecho.

El actor la miró. Sus miradas se encontraron y compartieron una dulce sonrisa, sonrisa que solo le pertenecía a ella y a él respectivamente.

Quedaban muchas Navidades para pasar a su lado y cada una de ellas las atesoraría en su corazón.

—Te amo—le dijo sin voz, simplemente movimiento sus labios. Ella comprendió el mensaje y se ruborizó.

—Yo igual—le respondió.


End file.
